my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowling
Bowling is one of the sports featured in Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Sports Club. Bowling Wii Sports Bowling is similar to normal Bowling. The player attempts to knock down 10 pins with a ball. The player has 10 attempts with 2 shots in each. There are two throwing styles, automatic and manual. For automatic, you need to just hold the B button and swing the Wii Remote to throw the ball. While manual, the player has to press and hold the B button to throw, and then let go of the button when you're ready to throw. Like Golf, this game is the only way to play against someone in multiplayer. Any of the pre-made Miis from the game, along with any Miis the player has created, or from the Wii Parade are frequently seen in other lanes even with 100 Miis. Bowling is held in the Bowling Alley. Also in Wii Sports Resort, if the Bowling ball is rolled backward, the Miis in the seats jump while spinning around then briefly look at the Bowling ball while yelling "Ah!". The maximum score achievable is 300. Bowling Ball Colors *Blue (Player 1) *Red (Player 2) *Green (Player 3) *Yellow (Player 4) Usually, player 1 will get the blue ball, player 2 will get the red one, player 3 will get the green one, and player 4 will get the yellow one. Names of Consecutive Strikes 1. Strike 2. Double Strike 3. '''Turkey '''4. Fourth 5. Fifth 6. Six-Pack 7. Seven-Pack 8. Eight in a row 9. Nine in a row 10. Ten in a row 11. Eleven in a row 12. Perfect Wii Sports Resort In Wii Sports Resort, there are two additional modes besides the normal one: 100-Pin Game and Spin Control. 100-Pin Game is like normal Bowling, but with 100 pins. The maximum score that is achievable is 3000. Spin Control is normal Bowling, but with barriers. How these barriers are placed depends on how well the player bowls. Wii Sports Resort Stamps Standard Game Gobble Gobble: Bowl three strikes in a row to get a turkey. Apparently, the term comes from an old custom of giving a turkey to any player that could get three strikes in a row. You can't get this stamp in team play. Split Spare: Complete a spare after getting a split on your first throw. A split is when you knock over the headpin but leave other pins side by side or standing with an opening, or split, between them. High Roller: Get a score of 200 points or more to receive this stamp. That means, for example, getting all strikes and spares, with at least one double. Very little margin for error! You can't get this stamp in team play. Pin Dropper: Score a strike or a spare on every frame (except the third throw of the 10th frame, which doesn't count). You can't get this stamp in team play. Perfect Game: Bowl 12 strikes in a row! You can't get this stamp in team play. 100-Pin Game Super Strike: Knock all 100 pins down with one huge strike. That domino effect is so satisfying to watch! Split Spare: Complete a spare after getting a split on your first throw. A split is when you knock over the headpin but leave other pins side by side or standing with an opening, or split, between them. Off the Wall: Hit the gutter guard once and then get a strike. Bring your skill ... or luck! Secret Strike: Word is, there's a somewhat unusual way to get a strike. They say it has something to do with the gutter guards... Pin Dropper: Score a strike or a spare on every frame (except the third throw of the 10th frame). You can't get this stamp in team play. Spin Control Mode One for All: Knock down at least one pin in every frame. You can't get this stamp in team play. Split Spare: Complete a spare after getting a split on your first throw. A split is when you knock over the headpin but leave other pins side by side or standing with an opening, or split, between them. Head First: Knock down the headpin in every frame. You can't get this stamp in team play. English Major: Score 170 points or more without hitting a single barrier. You have to put English (spin) on the ball to pull it off! You can't get this stamp in team play. Pin Dropper: Score a strike or a spare on every frame (except the third throw of the 10th frame, which doesn't count). You can't get this stamp in team play. Easter Eggs *When you pull the Wii Remote backward and let go before swinging it forward, you can surprise the audience in the background by making them spin. *When you go all the way to the edge of the lane and throw hard enough, you will throw the bowling ball into another person's lane, making the audience laugh. *In Wii Sports, during the "Power Throws" bowling activity on the training menu, there is a way to hit all of the pins for the last few rounds. Go all the way to the edge of the lane to the point where the bowling ball will sit on top of the lane. Then throw it in an angle where it won't fall off. A big explosion will occur and all the pins will fall. **This is also called the "Secret Strike" in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Sports Club. **'However, some players consider this method as cheating.' Trivia *This was shown on Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, where Alvin and Toby Seville played bowling on Wii Sports. When Alvin tried to swing the Wii Remote, he accidentally broke the TV by throwing it. *Holding the control pad in one direction before playing the game will make you play with a different colored ball (up for blue, left for red, down for green, and right for yellow). *You can throw the ball into another person's lane. In Wii Sports, the crowd will laugh, but in Wii Sports Resort, the crowd will exclaim in surprise. *All three modes of WSR Bowling have the stamp "Pin Dropper". Category:Other Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort